


Demonstration

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cute Kids, Drabble, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: With encouragement from Loki, a child Thor demonstrates his lightning powers.





	Demonstration

A ten-year-old Thor held a spark in his palm. He scrunched his face and strained. The spark stretched into a wee line of light. He smiled with jubilance, but then the light faded away.

“It’s alright, brother,” Loki soothed him, “try again.”

Thor closed his eyes. He searched for the lightning inside himself. He was still learning where it lived. He was frustrated at how long it took to find. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Loki nodded encouragingly, and Thor could feel the glow. 

The small bolt that shot from his fingertip illuminated their smiling faces.


End file.
